


Parigamba

by manhattan (orphan_account)



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Banter, Gen, Humor, Off-screen panty raid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 15:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/manhattan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't get your panties in a bunch, she'll tell him later, cackling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parigamba

"What if I killed you?"

Togami has been raised to pay mind to things; especially the ones who come out of a serial killer's mouth. However, he has also been raised to act like he ignores said things. So he doesn't raise his eyes from the book he is reading.  _Perhaps she'll leave soon_ , he thinks, even though he's intelligent enough to know something like that will never happen.

The library is empty - it's lunch hour, and most students are waiting in line for something cheap. It irks him that, of all people, the one to find him is the one who has a strange obsession with him. He guesses it's obvious, but still.

"Oh, I'm  _sorry_ ," Syo says, grinning even more, her head resting in her hands, "am I so lowly that you don't see or hear me?"

"I'd rather you were at least ten feet away from my person at all times."

She snorts. "Tell that to Fukawa. She might take you up on that." Syo gets up from her seat, only to lean her hip against the edge of the table, her hand smacking down Togami's book. He hisses inwardly at the thought that she's touching his things. "I don't take orders from anyone, least of all you. You're the one who should beg me to leash you and take you on walks."

He decides that listening her out might be faster than ignoring her. Both know she's not leaving soon, unless a miraculous sneeze occurs, but Naegi's the lucky one, not him. It's times like these Togami doesn't mind Fukawa, in fact, he even …  _likes_  … the quickness with which she says 'yes, Byakuya-sama', or 'I'm sorry, Byakuya-sama', and then proceeds to flee from sight.

Giving Syo a glance, Togami thinks that at least Fukawa is quieter.

"What is it," he says, commanding, because a Togami heir never asks, he orders.

"I've already asked," Syo replies, sneering, because a girl who enjoys killing attractive men doesn't smile, she smirks. "What if I killed you?"

Togami sighs as though faced with someone who can't solve a math problem and turns to him for help. "You would be arrested before you could even touch me. Don't you know I am of extreme importance to my company - and by extension the rest of the world?" He glares at her hand, wanting her to remove it but not willing to touch her in order to accomplish that. He wonders if she's wrinkled any pages, and then decides he will make Fukawa pay for a new book. "Would you leave now, or would you rather I have to get someone to restrain you? There were bruises on your wrists for days, after last time."

He smirks; Syo narrows her eyes at him.

"I guess I'll just wait for graduation, then," she says, licking at her lips. "Ah, also, I've taken the liberty to take possession of some of your clothes _—_ "

" _Goodbye_ ," Togami cuts off, patience finally worn out. She laughs all the way out of the library, and he finds out why when he gets to his room after an afternoon of reading.There is a tiny paper inside the first drawer of his closet, folded in half, and it reads:  _Oh my, do you think someone can get arrested for misplacing other people's laundry~?_

He counts to ten and calls his secretary, wondering how he'll explain that all of his underwear has gone missing.


End file.
